


Onderon Sith lord

by Deltario



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	1. The beginning

**Freedon Nadd is a human male dark lord of the Sith and is the king of Onderon and he had children as well.**

**Naruto is apart of that lineage as Freedon Nadd had another child and he had children as well.**

**Naruto is the royalty and he is the king of Onderon and the empress teta system as well the planet elemental.**

**However you are probably wondering how did Naruto become Royalty in the galaxy ?**

**Well...**

* * *

Naruto looks out the window of his palace on Onderon and he sips his wine and he smiles.

He took over Onderon with the help of the beast riders /masters and he was powerful and is very powerful in the force stronger then Markno Ragnos.

Right now he is in his mid to late 20's and the clone wars has started and he smiled as he sensed his wife.

"Ah Hinata " Naruto said with a smile.

" Naruto-kun , sweet heart I am here for you , it is as you said the clone wars has started " hinata said as she is a hyuuga from the planet elemental and he is the leader of that planet and she was the heir until Naruto married her.

"Excellent then it is time to finish what my ancestors started and show the galaxy what a true Sith Lord is " Naruto said as he brought in his own order of Sith Lord .

Naruto recreated the brotherhood of the Sith and the naddist cult back to prominence as he learned everything from freedon nadd spell book and and holocrons as he learned it as well. Then he trained on the planet Duxon and trained secretly many people outside the Jedi order of the dark side.

Naruto then smiled as had his own fleet as he remembered he ordered the people of Teta to war.

He also knows in about 10 years or so a war is unfortunate but true and he order one of his wives which she called Carmella and she is known as the descendant of empress Teta .

"Sweat heart how are you ? " Naruto asked.


	2. Heiress

Naruto looked at the visage of Carmella she smiled.

"Hey sweety " Naruto said .

"Hey Naruto " Carmella said with a smile.

" so how is the production of the Sith harrower class dreadnought " Naruto asked.

" its going great sweetheart but can you tell me how did you take over your planet ? The elemental plane in the outer rim ? I thought it was a military power ? " Carmella asked.

Flashback 

(In this story Minato was born into the nadd line and he was powerful in the force and he married kushina uzumaki heir of the Uzumaki clan and descendant of mandolore the ultimate )

Minato as a child grew up and learned of his heritage and learned of everything and now he looked on at his wife that she is from the planet elemental and everything was good until ...

A war struck ..

" Run I will hold them off go !!!" Minato yelled 

Kushina nodded and she ran back to her ship and she used it to type in the coordinates to her home planet.

* * *

later on...

Kushina uzumaki and her son are now in a planet and they are living in secret.

Over the years Naruto was training in the forest of death but a incident will go down in a moment in time were the planet will be irreversible fucked.

You see the people of this planet is always going to war with one another. The reason is because of the dark side taint that is on this planet .

Kushina then spent time training and then she died and why did she die ...

Flashback ...

Naruto is 5 years old and there was a fire and ...

"Mom !!!" Naruto said as he ran toward his mother.

He sees his house as well as his mother and 


End file.
